Nightmare on Gleek Street
by GleekxxFreak
Summary: Nightmare on Elm Street/Glee crossover. Freddy starts killing off New Directions...but why? Will they find out before it's too late? Some parts/plot mirror the new movie Pairing: eventual Puck/Kurt SLASH, Rachel/Jesse Rachel/Finn Artie/Tina ETC.


Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

The incessant sound of the clock above Jessie's head sounded over and over as he kept time with it on the table. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

His heavy eyes drooped, begging for some relief. His body was starved for some rest. It felt like sandbags were hanging off of all of his limps, while his head pounded, trying to clue him in on the fact that he hadn't slept in three days…you know, just in case his brain hadn't gotten the memo.

There was a sound like a sword being taken from its sheath and Jessie felt someone behind him before wiping around. A man with an awful, scarred face, lips curled in an evil smile was there, watching him. He lifted a finger, where instead of flesh and bone, lay a long, sharp knife. Freddy! He ducked, but a second later he was jumping from his sleep, "Hm? What?" His eyes snapped open, looking behind him – no one there - before turning his gaze to what had woken him up. "What?" he repeated.

Kurt sighed, "I said 'they're going to kick you out if you keep falling asleep'. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I'm fine…" he said, running his hands through his unruly brown hair. "I'm fine," he nodded.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything, okay?" The thin boy pocketed his notepad and walked down past the tables in the diner, towards the kitchen.

"Some coffee?" He called after him, "Can I have more coffee?" he turned around in his bench, "Kurt, I-…" He frowned; all the noises of the diner had seized all at once. He glanced up at the clock as the second hand gave one more 'tick' before freezing in its place. Jessie's eyebrows furrowed a little but he looked away, getting up. "Hello?" he called, walking toward where Kurt had disappeared, "Could I get some more coffee?" Peaking around the corner, he took a few trepid steps into the kitchen. "Hello?" Where did everyone go?" He walked along, looking at the stoves. There was a big silver pot steaming on the top of one, a blood red liquid simmering in it. He watched as a few bubbles came to the top and burst open before quickly moving along. "H-hello…?" Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sound of Jessie's heart mixed with the sound of his breath starting to come in short, quick gasps. This was beginning to seem like a-…

"Well, well, well…we meet again," a deep voice came from behind him, a sadistic, evil laugh following the words.

"No!" Jessie called out, putting his arms out in front of him, backing up into the table as one of Freddy's arms swiped out toward him. "Ahh!" He felt a slashing pain in his hand before he gasped, loudly, "No!" he yelled out and Rachel jumped, hand on his shoulder.

"Jessie…hey, it's just me. Are you okay?" she asked, concern in his voice. His emerald-green eyes darted around and he panted before realization hit. He was back to reality…to the state of being awake. Where Freddy couldn't get him. Where he was safe.

"S-sorry…I'm…I keep drifing off…"

The brunette shook her head, "Don't apologize." She took the seat across from him, sliding along the bench, smiling up at the waitress who poured coffee into the cup in front of Jessie.

She kindly declined her offer of food. "You look awful…" the worry stayed in her voice as she looked back at him, the apprehension creeping up to her eyes. The waitress took her cue to leave, glancing at the boy, agreeing with the girl; he looked terrible.

"Why, thank you…" he smirked a little, "That's what every boy wants to hear from a beautiful girl like you…" His voice was groggy and cracked slightly.

She sighed, "You know what I mean, Jessie…"

"I know…I know…"

XX

Across the diner, a boy with a mohawk laughed, shaking his head as his Asian friend, Mike threw a sugar pack at the boy sitting next to him.

"Mature," Finn sighed, shaking his head as he let the pack fall to the floor.

"Aw, lighten up, Finnessa," Puck said, running his hand through the small strip of hair on his head, grinning.

"Yeah, lighten up, Finnessa," Mike mocked Puck, making kissy faces at Finn.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he approached the table, straightening his apron with one hand, "Should I leave you two alone?" he asked, looking at the two of them, notepad in his other hand.

Finn knocked his shoulder into Mike's, "Cut it out!"

Puck tensed a little and avoided Kurt's eyes as the other looked directly at him, "Can I get you guys anything else?" He knew he couldn't evade Kurt forever, but he was going to damn well try.

"We're all set…" he mumbled. "Just leave the check," he looked down the diner in an attempt to avoid Kurt's perpetual gaze. "Uh oh…"

Mike got up on his knees, looking over the booth, following Puck's line of vision. "It's Jessie and Rachel." He looked back at the other, a look in his eyes that matched his own. Finn was going to storm out…

Finn quickly wiped around, looking at them, "Oh great…how lovely. Beautiful. Really. He dumps her, she comes running to me…he wants her back, she dumps me and runs back to him." He got up, snatching his jean jacket off the hook. "Let's go," he snapped, going to the door.

Puck took the check that Kurt had laid on the table and looked it over, quickly.

Mike slid out after him, grabbing his Nike jacket before throwing Puck his letterman one, letting the other catch it. "Let's dash!" He snatched up his keys and followed Finn out the door.

Puck stood and pulled the coat on. "Here…" he threw down money; a 30% tip, Puck? Really? He glanced up at him and his heart stopped for a second before he rushed out the door after his friends.

Kurt sighed. "Nice talking to you guys, too…" he mumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm. He picked up the cash, counting through it. Wow…he blinked and looked up after them. He hardly expected a tip at all. "Thanks…" he said, quietly, but it was wasted on only himself as he was left alone at the table.

XX

"When was the last time you slept?" Rachel pushed her brown hair from her face and shook her head a little. There were bags and dark circles under Jessie's eyes and stubble on his face. This wasn't him at all. The Jessie she knew was lively and energetic. The Jessie she knew was a star. He usually held a brilliant smile; or his "show face" while onstage. He was happy and had ambition…

Lately, he'd become quiet and secretive. It seemed like he was afraid of his own shadow. A shell of the real him. Then this….

"A few days…" he mumbled.

_This_.

"Jessie, you need to sleep…I thought you were getting medication. You need some help, okay? I don't know if you're depressed or-…or I don't know." She reached across the table, taking his hands before gasping, looking down at the red stain on his hand, "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Her eyes were wide.

He quickly pulled back, "I'm fine!" There was a slice in his palm, fresh blood seeping through it.

She grabbed napkins, trying to mop it up, heart racing. What had happened? Had he done this to himself?

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled and got up, pushing her hands away. The coffee mug tipped over in the process, pouring hot brown brew onto her lap. She jumped up and let out a gasp. God, that was hot! She looked down at her now stained plaid skirt then back up at Jessie. His eyes were wide, "Oh god, I am so sorry...I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean to-…"

"It's okay. It's okay…I'm going to go clean myself off. I'll be right back…"

Kurt moved swiftly by her, going to the table, "I'll get a rag to clean it up," he told Jessie before rushing to the kitchen, slipping past Rachel.

"Thank you, Kurt," she called after him before going into the bathroom. Oh god…Jessie was a wreck. He wouldn't even tell her what was going on. All she knew was that last night he'd called her babbling about his dreams and this man named Freddy. How the things that were happening in his dreams were happening in real life. He spewed nonsense through the phone until she agreed to meet him at the diner the next day. Maybe he was on drugs…maybe he was going through some things that she didn't know about…maybe he'd snapped under all the pressure…who knew? Point was, she needed to help him.

Rachel sighed and wet paper towels. Maybe she should call a therapist and try to set something up for him. That would be a good start. She cleaned herself off, lost in thought as she threw the used up wads of paper into the garbage.

With a contented sigh, she straightened the skirt and walked out, her ears once again filling with the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the diner. As she was walking back to her table she frowned a little. "Jessie?" He was standing up by it, hands up in the air, choking slightly. He had a knife in hand and he suddenly pressed it against his neck. Her heart stopped and she gasped, loudly, "JESSIE! Put it down!" Her blood went cold as a white hot shock slid through her body. Oh god, NO!

"You're just a dream! You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" he repeated over and over. The hand gripping the knife shook and struggled…it looked as though a force other than his own was keeping the knife against his skin. He pushed on it but instead it slid across his neck, slicing the flesh open. Blood oozed out down the front of his shirt and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A moment later, his body collapsed on the linoleum floor while Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

-to be continued-


End file.
